Susie
by Halfjaw101
Summary: It's four years after the Infection. Things are starting to go back to normal - more humans, jobs, the such. No Infected, right? Rated M for adult content. EllisxSmoker
1. Buildin' My Chevy Gal

**_The story begins a few years after the Infection, when everything was getting back to normal, with no worry of the zombies._**

Ellis sighed and wiped his hand across his forehead. Sweat dripped off his hand and face like Nigara Falls. He braced his hands on the sides of the car in front of him, then jumped back, yelping softly and shaking his hand hard in pain. "Ow, goddamit!"

He gripped his wrist and looked at his hand. The skin was an angry red. "Stupid car..."

Careful not to rest on the car again, he picked up a rod he used to poke around and resumed working. He chuckled. "Whoo-ee! Starter's fried... engine's kablooey. You need some new parts, old gal."

He dropped the rod, and searched around for the clippers to remove the starter. He'd just clipped the last wire when he felt hands on his bare baking shoulders. He jumped and cried out, whirling and threatening to fall backwards into the car. Susie giggled, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "Sorry, Ellis. Din't mean t'scare ya."

She grinned, and Ellis sighed, smiling in return. "Naw, it's a'ight. I jus' a li'l jumpy, ya know? And yer awful quiet-like."

Susie giggled again. "My bad."

Ellis grinned. He'd met Susie... well over four years ago, and they'd been getting closer and closer. She'd been fourteen then. She was a 'simple Southerner' like himself, and hailed from Savanah, Georgia, as well. She liked most of the things he did, talked like him; she'd even work on cars with him. _What a lucky find, _he thought.

Susie's blue eyes sparkled. "So, how's my macho mechanic?"

Ellis blushed. "I'm doin' a'ight. Did a li'l somethin' to my hand, but I'll live."

She frowned. "Aw. What'd you do t'yer hand?"

He held it up. It'd already begun to blister. "I grabbed the car, burned myself, accidentally."

Susie smiled softly, frowned agaim when she looked at the burn. "Ooh, that's right nasty, yessir." She looked up at him. "Let me help?"

He frowned softly. "I dunno... if Mager walks out..."

Susie chuckled softly. "I ain't gonna lick it, sillygoose, though I would were we all private-like. Naw, I were talkin' 'bout bandagin' it."

He blushed again. "Oh! Well then, if that be the case, go right on ahead."

She grinned and walked to the back of the garage to the medical storage. She grabbed the necessities, then went back, readied the gauze, and started wrapping his hand. Ellis took the time to look at her again. When he'd first met her, her skin had been an unnatural white. Now it was a healthy brown, tanned by the sun she'd been exposed to. Her eyes had gone from a freaky purple to the gorgeous blue they were now. And, she'd harnessed an expert control over her tongue. His eyes went to her neck. She was thin and simple, but whenever she stuck her tongue out or anything, mass movement happened in her neck. She must've been rubbing her tongue against the roof of her mouth or something. She looked up, taping the bandaging in place. "There, yer all bandaged up now. I left it loose, 'case it don't hurt too much t'move it."

Ellis flexed his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Naw, not yet. Thanks, girl."

Susie beamed. "Yer welcome, Ellis."

He smiled, and turned around. He felt Susie's arms circle around his waist. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her. She looked up at him. "Hot, Ellis?"

Ellis smiled. "I look it, don't I?"

She giggled softly. "Yes, you do. You don't got a shirt on, and yer all shiny."

Ellis chuckled, then gasped when he felt something cool and wet slide down his spine. He moaned softly, feeling cooler. "S-susie... wh-what're you... what're you doin'?"

The cold wetness left, and she smiled. "Coolin' you off. Am I not allowed t'do that, Ellis?"

Ellis looked back at her. "N-naw, I... guess you could. Jus' make sure no one see you."

Susie grinned. "El, no one got X-ray vision, and my body be blockin' the view. No one gonna see."

Ellis sighed and smiled, turning back to his work. Susie opened her mouth, and snaked her tongue out, sliding it down his spine. He shuddered and moaned softly, gripping his pliers tightly. Her tongue reached his pants, and took a detour, curling around his side to his front. He suddenly felt it try to push down, and he groped for it, not finding it for a few seconds. Then he grabbed the wet muscle, and she whined. "Susie. That ain't coolin' me off. _That's _tryin' to tongue me."

Susie frowned, sighing. She pulled on her tongue, and he loosened his grip. She pulled it back, sliding out of his hand and back up his back. He shuddered, then turned around when it left. Susie looked put out. "Suz... look at me."

She looked up at him. He smiled. "You can't do that in public."

Susie looked down, and he gripped her chin gently, making her look back up. "Tell ya what. _Maybe _later tonight I'll _let_ you. At home, all 'private-like'. Sound good?"

Susie brightened, and she reached up and planted a big kiss on his lips. "That sounds right swell, Ellis. Meantime... can I help, t'keep me occyapied 'till tonight?"

Ellis smiled and patted her shoulder. "I did say 'maybe'. Don't you go gettin' yer hopes up, Suz. And yep, you can help. I'll be needin' it."

Susie grinned. "A'ight. What can I do ya for, boss?"

He chuckled. "Dig 'round, see if you can find a starter. Ya know wha-"

"Ellis, I werked on cars before, remember?"

He chuckled again. "Yeh, I remember. I not used to girls doin' cars, ya know?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. A'right... starter, right?"

Ellis nodded. "Yep. Starter. Mebbe some engine parts, too."

Susie nodded, then went out back to the 'junk yard', digging around in the car graveyard. Some of the cars were still somewhat beautiful, like the Plymouth she was wrenching open. But important pieces had been destroyed beyond repair. They were still salvageable, though. She looked at the starter. Or, the lack of a starter. She closed the Plymouth, then tried a Mustang. Then a Chevvy. They Chevvy had a starter, and it looked in good condition. She carefully removed it, and brought it back. "Ellis. This do?"

She held it out, and he took it. He looked it over. "It'll do all right. Beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, love."

Susie beamed. "Glad I could help."

She pulled up a stool, sat, and watched him. Mainly she watched the muscles in his back and arms move, watched the light play over them. She wanted to feel those muscles move under her hands. She wanted him... but he refused. 'Too young', he said. She sighed, then watched his arms and back again. She looked up when he turned to her. "Hey, did the Chevvy ya pulled the starter from 'ave an engine? This one's is shot, and I need pieces."

Susie frowned. "Um... I think so. We could go check?"

Ellis smiled, and nodded. He helped her up, then held her hand in his and walked out back. He walked right to the Chevvy, and popped the hood, looking in it. He rummaged around in it, popping pieces and taking bits. "A'right, good haul. This baby'll be ready t'run in a week or two. Then we can haul ass."

Susie beamed. "Awesome. But, Ellis...?"

He looked at her as they walked back. "Yes?"

"Um... what 'bout the purdy little lady that's here, too? Uh... Zoey, is it?"

Ellis paused, a pang in his heart. He'd gone after Zoey first. She was an angel, and it was only a given he'd try. But she'd taken more a fancy to Francis. Then Susie came in, and everything smoothed out. "Uh... she got Franky. She don't need me here."

Susie saw the pain in his eyes, and felt some herself. She knew she'd taken the chance away. Francis had done the same, but she'd made it impossible, as Ellis'd then gone after her. At first, just for friendship. Then, as she aged, it started getting something... more. Now, she loved him. She didn't know what he felt about her, but if she had the chance to permanently tie him to her, she'd take it if he didn't object. She looked him. "That ain't true, Ellis. She need a friend here, boy."

Ellis arched a brow. "She's got Francis. And Nick. And Ro and Coach."

Susie sighed. "Ellis, I know it hurts to talk 'bout her. You wanted her. But... you sure you want to leave?"

Ellis nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. We gotta leave, settle down somewhere wit' no ties to here."

Susie smiled. "Us?"

He grinned and looked at her. "Us."

He finished the engine, then knelt in front of her, leaned in and kissed her deeply. Susie stiffened, as she had the first time, but loosened quicker than before. She then leaned into it, but restrained herself. Ellis pulled back, and looked at her, smiling. She smiled back. He kissed her again, and gently played his tongue against her lips. She stiffened, looking at him. He pulled back. "It's okay, Suz. You can control yerself, and you know it. Somethin' happens, I'll stop ya, 'kay?"

Susie nodded, and when he kissed her again, she kissed back. Her arms were up, his hands around her wrists. He pressed his tongue against her lips again, and she kept herself loose, and parted her lips. Ellis' tongue slid between them, and gently teased hers. She pressed against him gently, rubbing gingerly. He let go of her wrists, and placed his hands on her hips. She rested hers on his shoulders. He slowly pulled his tongue back, and she chased, gasping when he started sucking on her tongue. She rubbed her tongue against his as his lips worked against it.

"ELLIS!"

Ellis jumped back, falling onto his ass. Susie quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth, looking around. Ellis quickly stood, then groaned. Mager, a big, sturdy Western man, was standing in the doorway. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. "Ellis, do I pay you to suck face?"

His tone was gentle; the wording was not. Ellis sighed and hung his head. "No, sir. You don't."

Susie blushed brightly as Mager walked over. He was a reasonable man, but he liked work to be done with no distractions. She turned away, then back. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Mager. S'my fault he weren't doin' the job. I... well..."

Mager smiled understandingly and placed a big hand on her delicate shoulder. "You a pretty girl, Susan. Ellis done right with you; he's a very lucky boy. I seen how you two act with each other, and boy," he said, turning to Ellis. "You been like a son to me. Five years under the wing, and you've grown on me. I can say I'm proud to see you with such a fine woman."

Ellis blushed deeply, smiling. "Thank you, sir."

Mager smiled and nodded. "Now, that said, can I ask kindly that the kissin' be a minimum while you're at work, Ellis?"

Ellis nodded, and raised his face, his cheeks still cherry red. "Yes sir. I can't guarantee, sir, that it not happen if she's here, though."

Mager nodded again, turning around to go back in the shop's building. "I understand, Ellis. I was once in love, too, you know. Talk to you later, boy."

Ellis nodded, and waved. "Talk to you later, Mr. Mager."

He turned to Susie. "Sorry..."

She arched a brow. "Sorry? El, what you sayin' sorry for? It was me who got you busted."

He smiled and looked at her. "Mebbe, but it was me who was kissin' on you."

Susie sighed, then popped up energetically and hugged him. "Oh well. Won't be doin' that here much no more, I don't think. Have to wait 'till tonight."

Ellis sighed. "Well, I guess I owe ya that, huh? Can't do it here, no time fer no where else. Tonight's guaranteed, then."

Susie squealed in delight softly and tightened her hug, reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Almost

Ellis sighed, and slammed the hood of the car down, grimacing at the screech it made. The evening sun was glaring in, his skin painted orange. He looked over at Susie and chuckled. Her skin was painted orange, too, and her carrot-hair was even more carrot-ier. He was surprised that the hood closing didn't wake her up. He walked to the building, then opened the door, looking around. "Mr. Mager?"

"Over here, son. And I've told you, it's Doc or just Mager."

Ellis nodded and walked over. "Sorry, sir. Way I been raised. But, um... can I go?"

Mager smiled and looked at him. "Almost done?"

Ellis nodded. "Yessir, almost. Engine and starter're good. I gotta thank you fer lettin' me use yer yard and stuff to rebuild th'car."

Mager waved it away. "It's nothing, my boy. Gives me company, and good advice on cars. I'm guessin' I won't be seeing much of you after the car's done, will I? I won't see you at all."

Ellis bit his lip. "No, sir. I was hopin' to leave soon as possible with Susie... start somewhere fresh."

Mager smiled softly. "Well, good to have you while I can. Your girl, too. She's a sweetie. Now, you promise me you take good care of her, Ellis. As I said before, you're a lucky guy to have a girl like her... and she's right lucky to have a guy like you protecting her."

Ellis grinned. "I promise that blindfolded, Mager. I won't let nothin' happen to Suz. Now... can I go? She fell asleep... and I done all I can tonight... and I'm kinda tuckered."

Mager arched a brow. "I have a feelin' there's something else going to be happening tonight between you and Susie. Am I right, or jumpin' the gun?"

Ellis blushed brightly. "No, yer right. Somethin' is gonna happen. I owe it ta her... she been good 'n patient."

Mager grinned. "Off with you, then. Don't want to keep you from your lady. You'll be here tomorrow?"

Ellis smiled and nodded. "Thanks a million, Mager. See ya in the morn."

He walked out of the shop, then over to Susie. She still had that newly-teen look to her face, soft and innocent. The cute splatter of freckles across her cheekbones and nose helped a lot. He gently put an arm behind her, tightened his grip, then hooked his other arm under her legs and lifted. She stayed asleep, her head against his bare chest. He caught his shirt up, then started walking towards their 'house', a little wanna-be two-roomer that Mager owned, and was kind enough to let him use. That was his pay for helping. The lodging, food, that stuff. He pushed the door open, and walked into one of the rooms, gently lying her on the bed in it. He then sat on the edge, and stroked her forehead and cheek until she woke. When she did, she smiled softly. "'Ello, Ellis." She frowned. "Um... what time is it?"

"Li'l after... seven."

Her frown deepened, and he chuckled. "In the p.m., love. You ain't missed our night."

Susie grinned and sighed. "Phew. Fer a second there, I thought you were gonna tell me that it be seven in the morn, and that I missed e'erythin'."

Ellis smiled. "Naw. I would'a woke ya before then. I know you don't wanna miss nothin'."

She smiled and sat up, gently rubbing his hand. "O' course I don't. Not since it be th'first time ya let me do anythin'."

He sighed, then chuckled when she reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek. He turned his head, and kissed her back on the lips, reaching up and gently stroking her cheek, resting his hand on her shoulder. She gripped his arm gently, and kissed him again, deeply. She parted her lips when his tongue sought admission, meeting his, rubbing gently. She curled her tongue around his, sliding into his mouth. He moaned, sucking on her tongue gently. He gagged softly as her tongue hit his throat, and she immediately pulled back, detaching their mouths and tongues, gently pushing him back.

Ellis frowned, and looked at her, his hand still on her shoulder, which prevented her from pushing him too far. "Susie? Somethin' wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I can't... control myself. I... I-I don' wanna hurt ya."

He sighed, giving her a look. "Suz. You can't hurt me. You know I'd stop ya if you actually some'ow did."

She bit her lip, her eyes big and round. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Ellis."

Ellis smiled warmly, then hugged her back, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "I love you too, Susan."

She arched a brow, then pulled back, looking at him oddly. "I think that be th'second time you _ever_ did call me Susan."

He chuckled softly, then gently kissed her. "It be a pretty name, Susie. Don' you doubt that."

Susie grinned, and returned the kiss, going deeper. He played his tongue against her lips, and felt her frown. "Ellis," she said against his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Susie, you not gonna hurt me. Jus'... lemme... lemme lead, tonight? Until... ya know..."

She giggled. "Okay, mechanic. You lead me in this dance."

He grinned, then gently laid her back, lying on her somewhat. He kissed her deeply, then gently pried her lips apart with his tongue, sliding it between them into her mouth. She hesitantly rubbed against him, her legs to each side of his body, feeling his jean-clad waist press against hers. She could also feel **him **as he started getting aroused, and grinned against his lips. She gently gripped his body with her thighs, and he grinned back, lying down more and kissing her again. She wasn't as hesitant in her rubbing this time. As he chased her tongue, she sucked on his, her eyes closed, moaning softly. She pressed up against him gently, and he moaned softly, lowering fully until the comforting weight of his body on hers was all there.

Ellis lowered a hand, then slid it under her loose, button-up, lumberjack shirt to her chest, gripping gently what she had. It seemed the Infection stunted or slowed their growth. Here she was, nineteen, and she had just barely enough to fill his hand when he cupped against her skin. But still he loved her body. He knew most of it by touch, now. She knew most of his. And tonight, he knew for certain she'd learn the rest of his. He didn't know about himself with her.

Susie moaned when he cupped her breast, gently teasing the nipple, moving ever so slightly against her. She could feel him through the two layers of denim between them, and she wanted him. She didn't know, though, if he fully yet wanted her. At least now he was allowing _something_.

She felt him shudder, and gently move against her waist. She pulled apart, gasping for air, then looked in his blue eyes. They were starting to glaze. She smiled, hers still bright. "Can I, Ellis?"

She ran her tongue along his lips, letting him suck on it gently, to give further description of what it was she wanted to do. He nodded, then rolled them over, her on top of him. She smiled and sat up on her knees, and helped him undo his pants. She pulled them down slightly, then slid her tongue out, gently running it against his stomach. He moaned and curled slightly, her tongue cold. She slid her tongue under the waist of his boxers, then slowly pushed it further, the fabric quite hesitant to let her down there. The first thing she felt/tasted was him. She gently wrapped around it, and started slowly curling down the shaft. He moaned as her tongue rubbed against the head as she descended, then moistened his lips and opened his eyes, looking at her. She was grinning around her tongue, her eyes bright and starting to glaze. _I must taste good, _he thought.

She went lower down, then rubbed his sac gently before pulling back up. He moaned again, watching her face, and sometimes the movements under his boxers, which he couldn't see. She moved the tip of her tongue up, and started rubbing the head, circling around it and uncurling.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Then it opened. "Ellis?"

It was Zoey. Susie quickly unwrapped her tongue from his member and pulled it back into her mouth, watching the door as Ellis hurriedly redid his pants. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, letting one leg hang off the edge of the bed. He wished his erection would fade - he was sure it was visible, even through his jeans.

Zoey walked down the hall, glancing in one room first, then finding them in the other. "Oh, there you are. Am I... am I interrupting something?"

Susie, slightly disappointed, shook her head. "No, Zo, you ain't-"

"Yes, Zoey, you are."

Susie looked at Ellis in surprise. He was giving Zoey a weird look, one that asked her what the hell she was doing in there. She gulped, and cleared her throat. "Uh... sorry. Can... can I talk to you real quick, Ellis? It'll only take a few minutes."

Ellis looked at Susie. She smiled and nodded. "I'll still be here."

He sighed, as if he'd wanted her to say no. "A'ight. Then I guess I'll be right back."

He got up, gently ran a hand along her hair, and followed Zoey outside.


	3. I'm Taken!

Zoey pulled him outside, grabbed his hand, then started leading him away. "Z-Zo... uh... we can talk 'ere, can't we?"

She shook her head, then stopped, turned around, grabbed his head between her hands and kissed him crushingly. He yelped, then shoved her away, wiping his lips. "What the hell!"

Zoey looked at him, licking her lips. "Come to bed with me?"

Ellis jerked, looking at her in bewilderment. "Uh, Zoey? In case ya haven't notice-mph!"

Zoey kissed him again. Anger flashed in his eyes. He put both hands on her shoulders and shoved, but held her to make sure she didn't fall down. "Zoey, damn it, stop it! In case ya 'aven't noticed, I'm taken! I got myself a girl! One who ain't gonna brush me off fer no biker."

Zoey looked at him. "Ellis, please. She's... what? Nineteen? She's a freaky little hick!"

Ellis jerked, angry tears in his eyes. "Zo? Consider yerself not a friend of mine no more. By callin' my Susie a hick, you callin' me a hick. And while that shouldn't be insultin', comin' from you, who is normally all sensible and feelin'... it is."

He turned around and went back, his fists clenched. He heard her following him, then bounded the last few steps into the two-roomer and slammed the door shut in her face, locking it. Susie walked out of the room, in her nightgown, working on taking her braids out. "Ellis? What... what happened?"

She could see the angry red on his face, the fire in his eyes. He walked over to her, then gently moved her and walked into the room, collapsing onto the bed. Susie walked over. "El? What happened? What'd she want?"

Ellis rolled over, his head in her lap. He smiled softly, looking at her freckled face, then frowned deeply. "She wanted me. Wanted me to come to bed with her."

Susie frowned and looked at him, stroking his brown curls gently. "She... what? Don't she know you 'n I...?"

Ellis nodded. "Yeah, she knows. She knows well, too. But since you be a hick, I guess that don' matter."

Susie jerked, and tears formed. He blinked. "That's how I felt, love. I couldn't believe she'd do that. I'm... Suz, I'm so, so sorry, but... I don' think nothin's happenin' tonight."

She smiled softly, then bent and kissed his forehead. "That's a'ight, Ellis. I figured right as she took ya out it weren't gonna happen tonight. At least I got a taste b'fore she took ya."

Ellis chuckled softly, reached up and stroked her cheek. "I don' think it possible t'stay all gloomy and mad 'round you, girl. You too bright, like my own li'l sun."

Susie beamed, her eyes lit up and sparkling. "I'm yer li'l sun, El?"

He nodded, then took her hand and kissed it. She smiled as he got up, took his jeans off, and slipped into something more loose. He then laid down on the bed, on his side, waiting for her. She finished untying her braids, the flipped the light off and popped into bed, snuggling up against him. She turned her head and kissed him, then sighed, lying her head on the pillows. He pressed against her, and she noticed he was either still aroused, or had once again gotten aroused. She giggled. "Don't tempt me, Ellis. I want you t'enjoy it too, ya know. That ain't gonna happen if you be asleep."

Ellis chuckled and backed off. "A'ight, a'ight. Tomorrow night, love?"

She smiled, and turned over, looking at him. "That'd be right swell, Ellis. Yessir indeedy."

Ellis chuckled again, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Susie."

She smiled, then closed her eyes, burying her face against his chest and breathing in his comforting countrified smell. "Love you too, Ellis."

...

Ellis woke late that morning. At first all he did was lay where he was, holding a sleeping Susie to him and watching her face. Then he carefully got up, and stumbled to the bathroom. He flicked the light on, then jerked, running a hand over his chin. A slight beard had started to grow. "Well, that ain't gonna cut it."

He took a quick shower, pulled himself into a clean pair of boxers and jeans, then went back into the bathroom, his hair unruly. He shaved, leaving a light little something on the jawline. He walked back out, then stretched. He walked back into the room, and paused when he noticed Susie wasn't in bed. He frowned, turning his head slightly to the side and eyeing the bed. He jumped slightly as he felt something cold and wet caress his jawline. "Careful, love. Might git sick off the aftershave."

Susie pulled her tongue back and giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist, moving around him until she was against his chest. She looked up. "You shaved. You look... clean."

He chuckled. "I showered s'well."

She giggled again, and ran her fingers through his wild drying curls. "So that's why yer hair look like a twister jus' tore through?"

He smiled. "Yep. I'll tend to it once it dries."

Susie arched a delicate red eyebrow. "I don' think so. Plant yerself on that chair. I'm givin' you a haircut. Soon yer gonna have hair long as mine."

She walked out of the room, and he laughed, sitting down. She returned with a comb and scissors. He looked at her. "Ya know, yer hair ain't all that long. I might look good wit' long hair."

She laughed. "Naw, that's _my _look, boy. You got yers. It's called 'short wit' a cap."

He chuckled "Very well. Jus'... don' make it _too _short."

Susie smiled. "I'll do my best."

And she did a good job. He still had locks when she was done, but they didn't drape around his shoulders. He looked back up at her. "Thanks, Suz. You could open yer own as a barber, ya know?"

She smiled, wiping the scissors off. "I'd much rather not. I wanna help you. What you gonna do when we git where we're goin?"

He sighed, thinking. "Well, I ain't thought that out yet. But we got ourselves some time."

He heard heavy banging on the door, then Francis shouting. "Open the fricken' door, overalls!"

Ellis cringed. "I hope."

He got up, and walked down the hall. Susie followed close behind. "Ellis...? He sounds mad... don' open the door. Please?"

Francis pounded on the door. "Damn it, Ellis, open the goddamn door!"

Susie backed up, working her jaw. Ellis took a few hesitant steps forward, then opened the door. "What the hell ya poundin' on the door for?"

Francis shoved Ellis back and took a few steps in. "What the hell did you do to Zoey?"

Ellis frowned, regaining his footing. "What'd I do? I did nothin'! I told 'er off last night 'cause she was tryin' t'get me in bed!"

Francis' eyes flashed, and he pulled his fist back. Susie shot her tongue out at Ellis, curling it under his right arm, across his chest, over his left shoulder, then down around his waist. She then tugged back, pulling him back as Francis punched, saving him from the devastating blow. She pulled him back to her, then let go of him and stepped in front of him, pulling her tongue back into her mouth. Her eyes went violet, and she fisted her hands, scowling. Francis stopped, and stared at her. He then looked at Ellis, reached forward, grabbed Susie's fists, and shoved her out of the way.

Susie stumbled to the side, then shot her tongue out at him, wrapping it around him much like she had Ellis, only ending around his neck instead of his waist. She squeezed, then tugged back hard. Francis chocked, gagged, and stumbled back. She uncurled her tongue, put her hands on his chest, and shoved. He stumbled more, tripped over his own feet, and fell. Susie resumed her protective stance in front of Ellis. He stepped forward, hugged and kissed her, then looked at Francis. "Francis, jus' listen t'me. Last night, Zoey came over, interruptin' somethin' important me 'n Susie was doin'. She told me she jus' wanted to talk, t'get me away from Suz. She started leadin' me off. Then she started kissin' on me. Told me t'come to be with her. I refused... I dunno what got inta her, Francis, but I sure as hell didn' do nothin' to her."

Francis stared at him, then sighed. "That's the honest truth?"

Ellis nodded. "I swear on my ma. Somethin's bugging her, Francis. How about, 'stead of you tryin' to kill me, you go figure it out?"

Francis stood up, rubbing his neck, and cleared his throat. "Right. Um... I'm sorry, Ellis. No hard feelings?"

Ellis smiled and nodded. "None."

Francis cleared his throat again, then walked out. Ellis watched him, then turned around and jumped. He smiled and chuckled. "You too quiet, girl."

Susie grinned, then offered a shirt. He tugged it on. "Thank you. Git dressed so we can go."

She smiled. "Actually, Ellis... I got me some things t'do 'round her. Tame my hair, fer one. That kinda stuff, ya know? I'll come when I be done."

Ellis grinned, leaned in, kissed her gently. "Sure thing, girl. See ya then."

She kissed him back and watched him walk to the shop. Sure he'd be safe with Mager, she turned, and closed the door, walking to the bathroom.


	4. Meetin' Susan Kyle

_Ellis sighed, staring at Zoey. In his mind, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And he knew she kinda liked him. Just kinda, but kinda was more than not. He tried to show her he liked her back in subtle ways, because he could also see the big guy, Francis, liked her as well. She seemed to like him more. But he must've been... what, thirty-six? He was twenty-three, closer to her nineteen years of age._

_He walked up to her. "H-hey, Zoey. How ya doin'?"_

_Zoey turned, and smiled brightly. "I'm doing alright. You, Ellis?"_

_He smiled awkwardly. "I'm doin' fine. So... uh, um... can... can I ask ya somethin'?"_

_Zoey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. What is it?"_

_Ellis cleared his throat, nervous. "Well... what do you like-"_

_"Zoey!"_

_Ellis and Zoey looked up. Francis was waving, then pointed what looked to be a soda bottle in her direction. She lit up, and scampered over to him. She took it, grinning. "Thanks a bunch, Francis."_

_She smiled and walked back. Ellis saw Francis throw a teasing wink his way, and his face warmed. Zoey looked at Ellis. "You wanted to ask me something, Ellis?"_

_He hung his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, shaking his head and shrugging. "Never mind," he muttered. That damn Francis. Always making sure he couldn't get a whole sentence out to her without him being right next to her, like she was his or something._

_He walked away, sighing softly. ****__Stupid Francis, __he thought. **Why's he always gotta go interruptin' me? **He shook his head, then went over and fell in line with Rochelle. She looked at him. "Everything all right, sweetie?"_

___He shrugged. "I dunno. Looks like..."_

___She smiled. "I meant with you, Ellis."_

___Ellis blushed softly. "Oh, um... I'm doin' okay, I guess. I've felt better, though."_

___Rochelle frowned softly. "Oh? Do you want to talk about it?"_

___Ellis bit his lip, chewing on it for a few seconds. "Uh... if ya promise not to tell no one."_

___Rochelle nodded. "I promise. Now what's the matter?"_

___Ellis sighed. "Well... I... gotta crush, kinda... on Zoey."_

___She grinned. "Well, good for you! She seems to be a nice enough girl."_

___He sighed. "Yeah, she is, but b'fore ya go wit' yer congrats and stuff, lemme finish. Francis' got 'is eye on her, too."_

___She grimaced. "Ah. I take it **that's **what's gotten you so blue?"_

___Ellis nodded. "Yeah. Whenever I try t'talk ta her, he always goes 'n interrupts. I haven't been able t'get a full sentence out t'her since we met."_

___Rochelle sighed softly. "Well, honey, I wish I could help. I'm here if you need to talk, though."_

___Ellis smiled. "Thanks, Ro. You're a good gal, ya know that?"_

___He stopped them and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "And you're a sweet little boy. Any girl is lucky to ever be with you."_

___Ellis grinned, and broke the hug. Wiping his eyes, he pulled himself straight. "Thanks a bunch, Ro."_

___Rochelle nodded, smiling. "Anytime, sweetie." She gently planted a kiss on his cheek, then continued walking, him by her side._

___As they walked, Ellis couldn't help but let his eyes wander off to Zoey. She was an angel, outshining anything; a heavenly presence on Earth. He wanted to tell her that... but he didn't want Francis to interrupt him. **Speak of the devil...**_

_Francis walked over to Zoey, and said something that got her laughing. He then dipped, and kissed her smack on the lips. Ellis froze, not believing what he was seeing. Rochelle paused, not hearing his boots anymore, then turned. She gasped softly, then looked at Ellis. He was rooted to the spot, pain in his eyes as he watched Zoey kiss him back. Rochelle walked over, and hugged him. He loosened in her arms. She stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry, Ellis. I really am."_

_Ellis cleared his throat, then stiffened again. "Sorry fer what? Nothin's happening."_

_Rochelle frowned softly, and pulled back. She knew he was trying to lighten the pain by telling himself it was nothing. "Ellis, sweetie. It wasn't nothing. It was a try-and-fail to get a pretty girl you liked to like you back."_

_Ellis looked at her, his eyes moist. "I know... which makes it worse."_

_She hugged him again. "Ellis, you will find another girl. One who's better... one who will like you back."_

_He looked at her. "Ro, what's better than an angel?"_

_She smiled. "A Goddess. Or a Sun. Both outshine an angel ten fold. You found your angel; her wings led her elsewhere. Find your Sun."_

_He looked at her for a while more, then smiled, and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Rochelle... you always make things better..."_

_She chuckled. "I try, boy. I try."_

_Things continued 'uneventfully' after that. Then they ran into a Tank, who ran at Ellis, picking him as a target. He backed into a wall, and, just as the Tank was about to pound him, he felt something cold and wet wrap around him and tug. He silently sent thanks to the Smoker who'd grabbed him, then started struggling. Instantly, his movement ceased, and the tongue let go, pulling back to the zombie that 'owned' it. He stood, helped the others kill the massive pink abomination, then looked around for the Smoker, gun still raised. He heard a giggle, then looked around. His brows shot up, and he lowered the gun._

_A petite little girl was standing about ten feet away, the tongue disappearing behind her lips. She grinned, her eyes going into a cheerful squint, and waved. Her almost-orange red braids leaned crookedly against her neck and hung in the air as she titled her head slightly, a cute-but-heavy wash of freckles stretching across her too-white cheekbones and nose. All of her skin was unnaturally white. _

_Ellis blinked a few times, startled. She looked fourteen, maybe fifteen. It was obvious she was the Smoker - her pulling her tongue into her mouth right after he'd been Smokered was in no way a coincidence... not a believable one, anyway._

_The girl looked at them, still smiling, then walked forward, a gay little spring in her step. She took Ellis' slightly outstretched hand in both of hers and shook it. "Hiya! I'm Susan Kyle, but y'all can call me Susie."_


	5. Making It Up

Humming softly, Susie picked up her brush and started pulling it through her hair. Her hair was easy to 'tame', and soon, it was smooth and silky. She split it, and slowly braided half of it. She tied it off with a red ribbon, and had just started on the other half when she heard knocking again. "Ugh! Now what?"

Leaving the unfinished braid be, she quickly made her way to the door, and opened it a crack, looking out. "Oh. It's you."

Zoey bit her lip. "Susan? Can I talk to you?"

Susie frowned, and opened the door more, but she leaned against the door frame. "What, now ya wanna sleep wit' me, too? Ellis tol' me what it was that ya went 'n pulled him for."

Zoey cringed. "No, Susan I don't want to sleep with you. I... I want to apologize."

Susie arched a brow. "Oh? Don' think it be that easy, city girl."

Zoey sighed. "Just... let me _try _to explain? Please? _Inside_?"

Susie sighed, and gave her a look. "Fine. But I tol' Ellis I wouldn' be long."

Zoey nodded, then walked in when Susie moved. The carrot-top Southerner led her to the second room. "Bed 'r chair?"

"Pardon?"

Susie rolled her eyes. "D'you wanna sit on th'bed or chair?"

Zoey blinked. "Um... bed?"

Susie nodded. "Don' sit on the left side."

Zoey sighed and nodded, then say on the bottom corner of the right side. Susie say on the chair, and started braiding the loose hair. "A'ight. Esplain away."

Zoey smiled softly. "I'm sorry for what I did, Susan. Francis was having a bad day, and when he does he... gets... physical. I... I-I wanted... something... loving and gentle. Then I remembered how sweet and awkward Ellis had been... and, well..."

Susie sighed softly, and tied her braid off. "Zoey. You knew we was together, didn' ya?"

Tears started forming in Zoey's eyes, and the pretty twenty-four year old nodded, looking away. Susie got up, and say next to her, quiet for a while. "Zo, I know how ya feel. _Ma_ El, do, too. When ya went off wit' Franky, actin' like ya didn' notice his advancements... he broke. Ya know that?"

Zoey looked at her. "He... he did?"

Susie nodded. "Yep. You done laid 'im low. He happy to see ya happy, though. I been patchin' him up right swell these last few years, when he say I be 'of age'. I been tryin' to, anyway. Takin' it nice 'n slow, easy do it."

Zoey looked at the girl with new-found admiration. Susie was now that age that she herself had started out as, when the Infection had first broke out. She then paused. "That's... that's what I interrupted last night, wasn't it?"

Susie smiled. "Ya mean me givin' 'im tongue? Yeah, that's what you done interrupted."

Zoey frowned and hid her face in her hands. "I am so, so sorry Susan. I wouldn't've asked if I'd known you two were... busy. It didn't look like anything was happening between you two, so I thought... nothing was."

Susie smiled. "That's 'cause we is quick. My relationals used to tell me 'better t'be quick and t'be caught.' Though, in some unfortunate cases, bein' quick? T'was outta the question."

Zoey chuckled softly, then looked at her. "Susan... can you ever forgive me?"

Susie grinned. "I ain't the kind t'hold a grudge, Zo. Yer forgiven."

Zoey smiled and hugged her. Susie returned it. "Susan... do you know if _Ellis _will ever forgive me?"

She sighed softly. "Well... I'm needin' to head o'er to the shop as it is... I'll to to 'im, a'ight?"

Zoey smiled and stood. "You're a good friend, Susan. Ellis is luck to have you."

Susie smiled. "So I been told. Run 'long, now. I sure Francis wants ya."

Zoey sighed, and started walking out. She turned when she reached the door. "Thanks for listening, Susan. It's nice to know I'm not hated by everyone around here."

Susie nodded. "Anytime, girl."

When she left, Susie quickly changed, and made Ellis something to eat later. She then quickly scampered over to the shop, surprising him again by literally jumping on his back. He was, once again, shirtless and shiny. It was already two in the p.m., so she didn't blame him. She dropped down, and he turned around and kissed her. "You musta had a lot t'do. I been out 'ere fer nearly two hours."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Well... I had t'do my hair, and ya know how long _that _takes me. I tidied th'place up a li'l bit... Naw, the time consumer was the li'l talk I had wit' Zoey."

Ellis stiffened. "Not the kind she wanted wit' you. She came o'er to 'pologize and esplain."

Ellis loosened slightly, and arched a brow, sitting on the edge of the hood. "A'ight. Mebbe you should esplain her esplanation?"

Susie sighed, and looked around. "Where... where's my stool?"

He looked around, then sighed and shrugged. "I dunno... ask Mager in a bit. Meantime, will I do?"

Susie chuckled. "I dunno. Will th'car bite ya?"

Ellis shrugged. "I'll cope if it does."

She smiled, then sighed and walked over, sitting in his lap. She giggled when he leaned back. "'Course th'car ain't gonna bite you... yer lyin' on it."

He grinned. She kissed his neck. "You won' git in trouble for this, will ya?"

Ellis frowned, then sat up. "Uh... I do think I will. A'ight, sit on the roof will I work and tell."

Susie sighed, but nodded and clambered up onto the roof and sat. He popped the hood open, but stood to the side so he could still see her. She smiled. "A'ight, 'ere's her esplanation. Francis was havin' a bad day. When he do, he get physical, ya know? Well... she wanted somethin' gentle and... er... lovin', I think it was. Then she remember how sweet 'n awkward you'd been before, and... she decided she wanted some 'o that."

Ellis frowned, then looked at her. He didn't seem like it'd be that easy to make him forgive her. "So, she figured, since I been that way before, I be that way now, bein' wit' you or no?"

Susie sighed, and shrugged. "Ellis... Francis ain't a nice man when he havin' a bad day. You 'n I both know that. She wanted somethin' to... help. Kinda like that Vera stuff s'posed to help with sunburn."

"Aloe Vera? Susie, I'm not Aloe Vera! I'm a human bein', who's wit' another girl, one much better than herself."

Instead of make her smile, like he'd hoped, she only frowned. "I'm not better than 'er, Ellis. I just don't got no one else chasin' me. Ya wouldn't think me no better if Nick was t'suddenly go chasin' me, would ya?"

Ellis arched a brow. "'Kay, Nick mighta gone after ya in the beginnin', Suz... but he don' work wit' kids. He don' like me, didn' like me, 'cause I was a kid to him. But he ain't low enough t'go after ya _now_."

Susie arched a brow. "You certain o' that?"

He stood, suspicion in his eyes. "Is he goin' after you? Wha's he say when he talk t'ya?"

She blinked. "My conversations are none o' yer concerns, 'less I want them t'be. And the way you be actin' righ' now, I don'."

Ellis frowned, and took a few steps forward. Susie shrieked, and fled, the years-dormant Infection taking over the 'fight or flight' drive. She shot into the building with Mager. "Susie! Susie, I-!"

Mager suddenly appeared at the door, not mad but looking not-pleased. Susie was hiding behind him, her eyes violet. Mager looked at him. "Ellis? There a reason Susan just ran screaming into the shop?"

Ellis blinked, then pointed to his eyes, then at Susie. He'd told Mager of her Infection when he'd first been 'hired'. Mager had at first been startled, but after meeting 'the little lady', had ended up growing quite fond of her. Mager turned, then lifted Susie's chin, looking in her eyes. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Oh, Susie... gone and let it take over, huh? C'mon... let's go get you some milk and cookies."

Ellis sighed and smiled. Mager had, by accident, learned that milk and cookies brought Susie out of her 'Infected times'. It took a bit, but by the time she was done, she was normal. He turned back to his car, and worked on it.

He started growing worried when the rest of the 'work day' slipped past without any word on Susie. When he was done, he lowered the hood, then walked in. Mager wasn't at his desk, and the shop actually said 'closed'. He frowned, then walked back to Mager's living quarters. He paused in front of his living room, and looked in. He rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. Mager looked out at him. "She asked... you know I can't refuse nothin' from her."

Ellis nodded. "Yeah, I know. Took me a while before I coul' actually tell 'er 'no' when she asked if somethin' could happen."

Mager chuckled softly, then looked at the sleeping Smoker. "Well... if I didn't know you better, I'd ask you to let her stay 'till the movie's over and wake her, but..."

Ellis smiled. "Nah, it's a'ight. If I can stay, too."

Mager grinned. "Well of course you can. C'mere my boy. Maybe she'll cuddle up with you instead. She's got a tight grip on the scary parts."

Ellis arched a brow. "Really? She live through the Infection... and she still git scared by movies?"

Mager arched a brow, then paused the movie and flipped it a few chapters back. "Ever seen this, Ellis?"

He sat on the opposite side of the couch as Mager, looking at the big TV. "Uh... dunno. What's it called?"

"One Missed Call. Damn creepy movie."

Ellis chuckled. Mager paused the movie, then reached down and gently shook Susie awake. "Susan? C'mon, little lady, wake up. Someone here to see ya."

Susie slowly woke, then followed his pointed finger. She grinned when she spotted Ellis. "_Ma_ El!"


	6. Entertainment

She quickly leaned over and rested against him, snuggling in. Ellis smiled and draped an arm over her, kissing the top of her head. Mager started the movie again. Ellis dipped his head after a while, when he knew Mager was completely engrossed in the movie, and lifted Susie's face. "Suz... ya know I'd never hurt ya, right?"

Susie looked at him. "Yeah... I do. My Infection don't. I sorry I ran..."

He smiled, and kissed her. "S'a'ight. 'Least I know yer safe. Susie... uh... you know, if ya move forward jus' a bit, and we're real quiet... we migh' git somethin' done b'fore the movie ends."

Susie frowned softly. "But... Mr. Mager...?"

Ellis grinned. "Is completely lost in 'is movie. If we're quiet, he won' be none the wiser."

She grinned back, then reached up, scooching forward a few inches. She kissed him, then gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it gently, then reached down to quietly undo his pants. Susie sighed, then grabbed his hand and pulled it away, pulling her tongue back into her mouth. "Ellis... no... I can't. Not here."

Ellis looked at her, then smiled. "A'ight. At home, after the movie?"

She nodded. "Or... we could leave now?"

He looked over at Mager. "Yo, Mager?"

Mager blinked, then slowly turned. "Yes, Ellis?"

He smiled slightly. "Uh... Suz and I want t'go home. D'you...?"

Mager smiled and shook his head. "No, go on. If you want, you can stay home tomorrow, too."

Ellis smiled widely. "Thanks, Mager."

He stood, then pulled Susie up into his arms before she could protest. He carried her home, and they quickly got at it again. She laid on top of him for a while, his jeans somewhere on the floor, her top somewhere else. She then pulled her jeans off, and pressed against him, feeling his arousal through his boxers. She kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth, as much as she could without touching his throat. She moved against him again, and he moved. She looked at him, then winked, and slowly sat up, her tongue sliding from between his lips. It hung limply when she finished sitting. She put her hands on his knees, then lifted her tongue, running it down his stomach. He moaned, her tongue leaving a shiny line down his skin. When she reached his boxers, she dug under gently. For a second she considered pulling his boxers down and revealing him to her, but then realize that would tempt her to go further. She wasn't sure if he wanted further. So she slowly slid her tongue down and wrapped around him again, rubbing and tugging gently. He moaned, closing his eyes.

She closed hers not long after, gently constricting, tugging, and rubbing. She felt the tremors he gave off slowly grow as he neared climax. She moaned softly herself behind her tongue, from his taste and feel, and from what she was doing with the sensitive muscles of her tongue. She gripped his knees, and he moaned again, then muttered her proper name several times breathlessly as he came. She pulled his boxers down with her tongue before he could get them all sticky, then slowly uncurled her tongue from his member as he softened. She licked his seed off of his gut, then pulled her tongue back into her mouth, swallowing once she got everything.

She reached up and pulled his boxers back over his softened member. She then crawled up the bed and laid next to him, smiling, gently kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Ellis."

He grinned and looked at her, then gently pushed his arm under her head, pulling her to him. "Yer very welcome, Suz. I can say I did like it."

Susie smiled, and snuggled against him, her head on his chest. He looked down at her. "And Susie?"

She looked up at him. "Tomorrow evenin', or mebbe even in the morn, we can go further. I know ya want to... and I decided I do too."

She grinned widely, then reached up and kissed him. "That'd be great, Ellis. Just... absolutely wonderful."

Ellis smiled, kissed her, then switched off the light at the source. He leaned his head to the side against hers, and fell asleep.

_**... Never fails that when I write chapters with this content they never get to a thousand words...**_


	7. Sick Infected

Susie woke late. She knew that because Ellis was already up. Not dressed, but up. She clambered out of bed, still more than half asleep, and nearly fell on her face. Ellis heard her impact, and walked into the room from the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. He frowned when he didn't see anything, then hurried over to the other side of the bed when he saw her trying to pull herself back up. He helped her. "Susie? You okay?"

He wasn't the clearest, talking around the toothbrush, but she could understand. "Y-yeah... I'm... fine... Jus' a li'l tired."

She smiled, slowly waking fully. "So can we, Ellis? Can we go all th'way t'day?"

Ellis held up a finger, asking a minute. He finished brushing his teeth, then went into the bathroom, cleaned the brush and his mouth, and came back. He smiled. "O' course, if ya want."

Susie grinned. "El, ya _know _I do."

Ellis grinned back, then sat next to her, draping an arm over her shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him. He grinned against her lips. "Oh, so you want _now_?"

She nodded, grinning widely. He chuckled. "A'ight, we can do it now. Mager gave me th'day off, remember?"

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He gently sucked on her lip, then her tongue, teasing hers into his mouth with his. She followed him eagerly, curling around him when she caught up. She pushed him down gently, coming down with him, then straddled him. She pulled her tongue back, taking a breath as she parted their lips. She then went to the side of his head, and closed her lips around his earlobe, sucking gently. He moaned, and she gently ran the tip of her tongue around it. He shuddered and moaned slightly louder. She gently sucked on his ear for a while more, then felt him start to get aroused through his boxers.

She pressed against him gently, rubbing herself against him. He moaned as his dick got harder, rising up to meet her. He placed his hands at her hips, then ran them up her torso, stopped at her breasts, teasing them. He pinched her stiff nipples, and she gasped, hot breath blowing against his ear. He shuddered and moaned. She lowered her face, and gently nibbled at his neck, sucking on the tender skin, biting just hard enough to cause him to shudder. She pressed against him slightly harder, his stiffness pressing against her. She moaned softly, then reached down his body, hooking her fingers onto his boxers. She slowly pulled them down, exposing his member. She let her tongue wander and licked him, curling around and rubbing the head. He moaned, his fingers absently tracking to her panties. He gripped them, then let go and went lower, feeling the juices from her body soaking the meager fabric. He gripped them there and pulled them to the side. He guided himself to her entrance, then looked up at her and raised his hips, sliding in to her tight, warm well.

Susie tilted her head back and moaned, sliding her tongue back into her mouth. She looked back down at him, sitting up straight, then put her hands on his chest and started moving, slowly rising up and down his member. Ellis started moving with her, rising to meet her as she descended. She bit her lip, then started moving a little faster. Ellis matched her pace, thrusting up into his eager young lover, his fingers grasping at her yielding ass cheeks, then sliding forward to clamp around her bony hips. She trailed her hands up to his shoulders, then up his arms, gripping his wrists.

Ellis watched her. What little breasts she had bounced in the air, doing a sort of fleshy gelatin jiggle. He lazily brought his hands up to them, and cupped them, squeezing softly. Susie moaned in response, her eyes hooded, a soft glow coming from them. Ellis smiled - the last time he'd seen that glow was when Susie realized that he truly was hers. He bucked slightly faster, and she arched her back, moaning and gasping softly. Her wildfire red hair fell in wavy locks around her face, and she looked back down at him, her mouth slightly open. Ellis squeezed her breasts again, teasing and pinching her nipples. She gasped and arched her back again, her tight stomach going tighter, the bottom of her ribs poking out slightly like an extra bony pair of breasts without the nipples. Ellis let his fingers wander again, to her ass and thighs, then her sides, finally resting on her hips. He squeezed and manipulated as he used his grasp to move, rubbing and 'massaging' her deeply.

She curled inward slightly, trembling softly, riding him like a professional jumper on an American Foxtrotter, only bottoming out every now and then, mostly stopping less than half an inch above his waist. He grunted as he pushed into her over and over, sometimes pulling her down as he rose to meet hip-to-hip. She hung her head, then threw it back, moaning loudly, her eyes glazed and unfocused. She started trembling harder, gripping his sides with her thighs, then lowered her body and pressed it to him, her breasts going flat as she went flush with his body, still moving. He gripped her ass again, went faster for a few moments, pushing in all the way. She cried out, her breathing rapid and ragged, her muscles clenching tightly around him.

With a deep, powerful grunt, Ellis thrust into her one last time, moaning as he let loose deep inside her. Susie almost screamed his name as she hit climax, the pleasure rocking through her body in jarring wave after jarring wave until she was still. Breathing heavily, she fell limp on his chest, and he let his hands drop, looking up at her. She looked at him, smiling, then kissed him once they settled. Ellis held her to him tightly, stroking her wavy red mane.

Susie buried her face against his neck, catching her breath still. She never wanted to move... she never wanted to part. She grinned and looked at him, her eyes sparkling with purple highlights around the rim and pupil. "W-wooow..." was all she could manage.

Ellis chuckled. "Yeah. You could say that."

She reached up and kissed him passionately, then pulled back some and looked at him, Ellis looking back at her. She then lowered her head and laid it on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which hammered like the wild stallion's hooves she'd once chased when human. She closed her eyes and smiled; her heartbeat sounded like the mare that ran beside it. Her breathing and pulse slowed, and she slowly slipped into a light doze.

Ellis smiled, watching her. He slowly sat up, holding her, then turned and gently laid her on the bed, pulling out of her. He backed up, then pulled his boxers up, running his fingers under her underwear, straightening them out to cover her better. He then slipped her shirt over her torso, covering her. She might've been lusty, but she was still modest.

He stood, then walked out of the room on tiptoes, making his way down the hall to the kitchen. He was hungry. He went through the fridge, pulling out sandwich materials: mayo, turkey, lettuce, cheese. He got a knife, two slices of wheat bread, and made himself a sandwich. Taking it to the 'living room', he sat on the couch and flipped the TV on, surprised to find something entertaining on. He sighed, shook his head, and popped in a movie: War of the Worlds.

Smiling, he laid back after finishing the turkey sandwich. He'd just gotten to the part where Ray was forced to beat the shit out of the lunatic in the cellar when he heard awful coughing coming from inside. A Smoker's cough. He quickly got up and went to the room Susie was in. She was holding her throat, and coughing, sitting up on the edge of the bed. The Smoker's cough was coming from her, but it also held pain, and general congestion. He walked over, and sat next to her. "Suz?"

She looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. "I don' feel good..."

He frowned and pressed his wrist against her forehead. "Christ in a hand basket, Susie! I could cook me some grits on yer forehead!"

He quickly went to the bathroom, and fumbled through the cabinets, finally finding the thermometer; the electric kind, not the kind that you'd normally find outside with the rain meter and the pretty little daisies 'round the border. He walked back in, then took her temperature, making her lie back down. _**beeeeeeeeeep!**_

He took the thermometer, and checked the temperature. His hand flew to his forehead, his eyes widened, and his jaw slackened. Susie frowned. "What? What is it?"

Ellis swallowed the lump growing in his throat, then dropped his hand and lowered the thermometer. "Yer... yer temp readin' says ya got... a fever... of one-fricken-twenty degrees..."

Susie's frown deepened, and she lifted her head, opening her eyes. "One... twenty...? I'm... I'm sick?"

Ellis nodded. "Yeah... you mos' _definitely _sick, girl."

Susie groaned and dropped her head. _Great... I go git the best thing El can give me... and I get sick. Shoulda known..._


	8. Ellis Infected?

Ellis sighed, and stroked her forehead until she slept. He'd been sick twice since they'd met, sniffles and a few coughs. But not like _this._ Blasting fever, tear-up-the-throat cough... _What the hell is goin' on?_

He laid down next to her, letting her use his arm as a pillow. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well, holding her to him protectively.

* * *

Wednesday of the second week of Susie's illness, Ellis started coughing. One minute he was standing in front of his near-completed Chevrolet, checking the engine and other vitals over, and the next he was bent double, supporting himself with the car, coughing his lungs up. He let himself drop when he was done, sitting against the front of the car, groaning and holding his throat. "Ow," he rasped, rubbing it.

After a moment's rest, he pulled himself back up, a few more painful coughs ripping their way out. He opened the door, and stumbled into the seat. He took the keys, stuck it in, and started it. She roared to life and purred like a kitten. Ellis grinned and patted the dashboard affectionately. "That's my baby. Runnin' smooth as si-."

He started coughing again, then dropped back against the seat and sighed, groaning, when he was done. He then peeled himself off the leather, and turned the car off, getting out. He leaned against the hood, and hung his head, watching the sweat pour off of his face and drip off his hair. He took his shirt, and wiped his face down, shaking his head. He sighed, somewhat cooler, his hair sticking every which way. He frowned, taking his tow truck cap and waving it in his face, fanning himself. "How come it so damn hot?"

He sighed, wiped his face off again, then sat on the chair, sliding down a little and tilting his head back, groaning. He coughed again, then braced his foot against the Chevy to keep from sliding off the chair.

That's how Mager found him, in the chair, tilted back some, sweating as if he was in a bath house. Gripping the back of the chair so the boy wouldn't topple backwards, he shook Ellis gently. "Ellis? Ellis, boy, wake up."

Ellis jerked and woke with a start, sitting upright, landing himself on the ground. "Huh, wha'?"

Mager chuckled softly. "Ellis, you need to git some rest. It's not good if a boy like you can fall asleep like that."

Ellis frowned and picked himself up, taking his shirt and wiping his face down again. "I'm fine... I jus'... closed my eyes fer a sec."

Mager frowned, looking at his face. It was pale, and dark circles were under his eyes. "Ellis, how much sleep have you gotten this week?"

He sighed and frowned, thinking. "I dunno... coupl'a hours, mebbe. Why?"

Mager's frown deepened. "Ellis, I haven't seen Susan all this week. Or last week, now that I think of it. What's going on?"

Ellis sighed, and leaned against the Chevy. "Susie got sick las' week. One-twenty Fahrenheit... she still sick now."

Mager looked at him. "Susan's sick? But... with what?"

Ellis shrugged. "I don' know. She won' keep soup down, though she asks for it... and she always cold. When she not covered in sev'ral blankets, she's usually snugglin' up t'me."

Mager gave him an odd look. "Ellis... you've been cuddling with Susie? While she's sick?"

Ellis nodded, then coughed again. Mager jerked and stumbled back, looking around. "Ellis... was that you?"

He nodded, rubbing his throat. Mager disappeared inside, and came back out a few minutes later with a thermometer. "Open up. That cough's not soundin' right. It sounds like a Smoker's."

Ellis sighed, and let Mager take his temperature. Mager pulled it away after the beep, and his eyes bugged for a second. "Git back to your house, git in bed. Now."

Ellis frowned, and looked at it. "Christ in a _**cough **_hand basket... a'ight, a'ight, I'm goin', I'm goin'."

Mager herded him back to his house. He walked into the room Susie was in, shed his jeans, then climbed into bed with her, staying on top of the covers. The poor little redhead Smoker was shivering. Ellis wrapped his arms around her, then sighed softly when cool air blasted his legs. "This'll work. You keep her warm, Ellis. This'll keep you cool. And Ellis?"

Ellis looked at him, struggling to keep his eyes open. Mager sighed. "Son... don't you go Infected on us... okay?"

Ellis smiled. "Don' worry... I won't. I'm Immune t'the Infection, Mager... remember?"

Mager sighed. "That all depends on the contact, boy."


	9. Memories of the Sick

Ellis slept for three days straight. Susie woke the first time, surprised to find him in the bed with her, Mager watching them gravely. She looked at him, her skin pale. "Mr. Mager?" she rasped, coughing exactly like Ellis had.

Mager looked at her and smiled softly. "Git some sleep. You need it."

Susie blinked, and disobeyed, slowly sitting up, the sheet falling off. Mager averted his gaze. She tilted her head. "Mager...? What's going on? How come Ellis is here...?"

Mager sighed, and looked at her. "Lay back down and git under them covers before you freeze, and I'll tell you."

She sighed, then laid back down, pulling the covers back over her. The kind westernman walked over, the chair in tow. He sat next to the bed. "Ellis is sick, too. I think... I think he caught it from you. You both have the same cough, both of you have high temperatures; you're both pale and look dead tired. The only difference is that you're too cold all the time, and he's too hot. The fan _and _the air conditioner combined won't stop his sweating. Look."

Susie turned her head to look at him, and frowned deeply. Large, haunting, dark circles had formed under his eyes. His skin was pale and pasty. And his hair was slick with sweat. It dripped off his nose, lashes, chin, soaking the pillow he was using. Tears started forming, and she looked at the ceiling. "I Infected him, didn't I?"

Mager shook his head and stroked her forehead, nearly gasping at how hot it felt. "No, sweetie. You didn't Infect him. You just... He just caught whatever it is you have now."

Susie's tears continued to fall. She looked at Ellis again. He looked so... _sick. I did that? I made him look like that?_

She sighed, then stroked his sopping forehead, using the sheet to wipe some of the perspiration off of his face. She sighed, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Ellis shuddered, waking up on the cold, hard floor of the safe house. He frowned - a small, yellow jacket was laid over him in an attempt to help warm him. He sat up, grabbing it so it didn't fall on the floor. He looked at it; it was familiar for some reason. Why? Why did it feel like he'd seen this little jacket before? He looked up when he heard a giggle, and nearly jumped to see a freckled face not all that far from his. She was missing a tooth, but it looked like it'd just fallen out. "Havin' fun rememberin' whose jacket yer holdin'?"_

_Ellis frowned, and held it up to her questioningly. She giggled again, her freaky purple eyes glittering. "Yay! Ya got it right! That's **my **jacket, uh huh. Ya looked a little cold," she continued, calming down. "So I thought mebbe ya could use it more'n me."_

_She sat down in front of him. Ellis held his head. Who was this girl? "You... you don' need it?"_

_Suddenly, the little girl frowned. Ellis copied. "D-did I say somethin' wrong?"_

_Her eyes widened. "I know you! I do, I do, I do! You used t'work at th'garage down in Savanah!"_

_Ellis jerked. "S-Savanah? You been there?"_

_The little girl giggled. "Been there? I lived there! I pass by th'garage e'eryday 'n talk t'you." Her face fell. "You... you don' remember me?"_

_Ellis frowned, rubbing his head, knocking his cap off in the process. "N-no... sorry. I ain't good wit' faces, anyway."_

_She picked his cap up, and looked at it, tears welling in her eyes. "Are ya good wit' names? Mebbe you can remember me from my name?"_

_He sighed, frowning deeper. "Which would be...?"_

_Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I only tol' you an 'our ago... m'name is Susie."_

_**DING! **"Susie? Li'l Susie K.?"_

_Susie's face brightened, and she leapt into his arms, hugging the surprised Ellis tightly. He then gently pushed her back. "Susie? How'd you go 'n turn inta a Smoker?"_

_She looked away in shame. He frowned. "You smoke?"_

_"With a 'd'," she corrected. "I did fer a few months. I don' anymore."_

_Ellis gave her a stern look. "Ya never should've in th'first place, Susie."_

_Susie started crying again. It hurt Ellis to know he hurt her, so he pulled her into him arms again, hugging her. "Sorry... it's jus' smokin' 'n drinkin' and the like don'... I don' tolerate it. It's not good fer ya."_

_Susie nodded, then gently kissed his cheek. "And that's why I done stopped."_

_Ellis smiled, and hugged her again._

_

* * *

_Ellis groaned, waking up. "Wha... what the hell happened?"

Susie looked at him. "You was sleepin', El. That's all."

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Jus' sleepin'? How long was I out?"

She shrugged. "I dunno... two, maybe three days?"

Ellis slowly looked at her. "Three days? Tell me yer kiddin'."

Mager answered for her. "No, she's not. You've been asleep for three days, a few hours over. Welcome back to the living. Feeling any better?"

A Smoker's cough answered. Mager sighed. "I thought not. You slept sound enough, though. Eat some soup. Drink some water. Git up and go to the bathroom."

That was the first thing Ellis did: fly out of the bed into the bathroom. For several different reasons: check himself, go, and puke. He walked out, feeling a little better, then walked back into the room to see two bowls of soup, one on each table. Susie was already slowly eating hers, lapping it up with her tongue like a dog. Ellis sat himself down, grabbed the spoon, and started eating. "S'good. What is it?"

"Chicken broth, with tomato and peppers."

Ellis smiled, and went back to the soup. Twenty minutes later, they both put the bowls down, having eating as much as they could. He looked at Mager. "I gotta thank you. You been treatin' us like yer own... 'specially now."

Mager waved his hand. "It's nothing. I actually enjoy your company... which is why I'm not too fond of your 'settle elsewhere' idea. I'm not going to stop you, but I'm still not fond of it."

Ellis nodded. "Yeah... I got that by yer face when I firs' told ya. I can'... live here, though... knowin' Zoey'll do that again. What's stopping Francis from tryin' wit' Susie?"

Susie sighed, and cuddled up with Ellis, lying her head on his lap. Ellis laid back against the pillows, propped up, gently stroking Susie's hair and cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, you two... I'm going to go check on the garage. I'll be back in a while."

Ellis nodded, then coughed, patting his fist against his chest when he was done. "A'ight, see ya when ya git back."

Mager nodded, got up, and walked out. Susie looked to Ellis when she heard the front door close. "I'm right sorry, Ellis..."

Ellis frowned. "Sorry fer...?"

"Gittin' you Infected."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "I'm not Infected, Suz. I'm gittin' better. Yer gittin' better. We'll be fine as we were within th'month. I promise ya that."

Susie sighed, and nodded, dropping her gaze, falling asleep with his lap as her pillow. Ellis leaned his head back, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

_It was two years prior - Susie had just turned seventeen. She was getting very pretty, her southerner cuteness evolving into beauty. She and Ellis had grown very close. Susie was always in his lap or leaning against him during rests; his arm was normally around her shoulders. They talked an awful lot... a little too much for Francis. He constantly asked them 'nicely' to shut up._

_Francis sighed, then lowered himself next to Zoey, dropping with a groan the last few inches. Zoey leaned against his arm, smiling, hugging it gently. Francis smiled softly and patted her thigh, rubbing and squeezing gently. Zoey turned his head down to her, and they kissed. Zoey stood on her knees, then straddled his lap. Francis chuckled softly, and kissed her, his fingers wandering towards her chest. Zoey smiled. "Grabby."_

_Francis laughed, kissing her gently. "I don't see you protesting."_

_Zoey tilted her head, her eyes bright, her smile taunting. "Did I say I didn't like it?"_

_Francis grinned. "No, I suppose not. How about we go further than over-clothes groping, Zo? I'll take ya 'round the world on my motor."_

_Zoey arched a brow. "I'm for it."_

_Ellis frowned, watching them. He turned away when Francis and Zoey started stripping their clothes off, feeling a stab of pain when Zoey started making noises. Susie came over and dropped to her knees behind him, putting her hands over his ears, leaning against him. He looked up, and she looked down. They grinned at eachother. "'Ello," Ellis said._

_"'Ello," Susie responded. She got up, and went around front, kissing him on the cheek, sitting in his lap. _

_Ellis looked at her, his eyes on her lips for a few seconds. "Susie... can... can I try somethin'? It be a surprise, so ya gotta close yer eyes."_

_Susie arched a brow, but obliged. Ellis looked at her face for a while, then bent and pressed his lips against hers in a long, passionate, deep kiss. Susie stiffened, her eyes snapping open, a soft squeal emanating from her lips. Ellis kept at it until she loosened. Then, as he pulled away, she kissed him back, pressing their lips together again. He gently bit her lip, then played his tongue against them. She parted them, and danced with his tongue. She slipped into his mouth, and slowly lost herself._

_She found herself not a second after losing, though. She accidentally pushed her tongue too far, and Ellis gagged, quickly pulling away to cough and gulp air. Susie slapped her hands over her mouth. "Ohmigawd! I am so, so sorry, Ellis... I jus'... I didn'... I..."_

_Ellis smiled softly, wiping his lips, then kissed her gently, pulling away before she could stiffen again. "I fine, Susie. I'm okay. No need fer ya to 'pologize."_


	10. Learnin' Susie's Past

Ellis sighed. He wasn't sick anymore. He ran a normal temperature, his skin looked pinker, and he didn't sweat any more than expected. The cough, however, remained, and he was growing to hate it. Susie was still sick. It was the third week of her illness, and he was beginning to get worried. What if she never recovered? What if she died? He shuddered. "Yer not doin' her no good sittin' here makin' yerself worry, Ellis," he told himself, closing the hood of the now finished Chevy car. "Why don' you go git her water, or soup... or company?"

He sighed, then started walking back to the house. He heard a squeal of delight, and paused, then walked quicker to the door. He didn't make it. Susie came bursting out the door, and rocketed straight into his arms, causing him to fall. She hugged him crushingly, her skin brown, her- wait, what?

Ellis pushed them back up, and held her away. "What the...? Susie? Yer all..."

"Better! Mager took m'temperature, and he said it were normal! I'm not sick anymore!"

Ellis had them up on their feet in a flash. He hugged her tightly and swung her around. She giggled gleefully, kissing his neck. Ellis stopped twirling her, set her down, and kissed her deeply. Susie smiled and moaned softly. "Jeez... I can' say how much I missed them lips."

Ellis grinned, looking in her eyes. "Am I glad yer all better..." He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

Susie hugged him back. "I be glad, too. Uh... Ellis? I gotta tell ya somethin'..."

Ellis looked at her, and frowned. Her eyes said what she had to tell was not good. "Let's git inside, Suz."

Susie nodded, and the both of them went inside. Susie pushed Ellis down on the couch, then sat on the table in front of him. "When... when I were a li'l girl... 'round eight... M'Daddy started gittin'... physical. Sexually physical. Wha' 'e couldn't git from Momma, 'e decided t'git from me."

Ellis' jaw dropped. "Yer tellin' me yer Daddy raped you at eight?"

Susie nodded. "Yeh."

Ellis frowned deeply. "That musta been an awful night."

Susie shook her head. "Not 'night'. Nights. E'ery night fr'm when I were eight to th'night 'fore th'Infection, 'e raped me. Tossed me in on m'brother, Marky, too... acted like Marky ne'er existed, since 'e weren't 'is kid."

Ellis looked disgusted. "I don't believe... yer own father _raped _you for six years?"

She nodded. "Yes. 'N when 'e were done, 'e'd throw me in on Marky. Some o' those times, Marky'd be... 'busy'. One o' those times... 'e threw me in on 'im right as 'e finished."

His eyes widened. "So... you got all...?"

She nodded again. "Yes. Co'ered in 'im. I cried fer, like, three hours tha' night, too, all co'ered in 'im. 'E gave me a bath after, though... I miss 'im. He were a damn fine brother... savin' e'erythin' 'e got t'try 'n git a place t'git me outta there. 'E 'ated m'dad, 'n I don' blame 'im. 'E took a knife t'im once. Leslie - Dad's name - took it right back, sliced 'is shoulder up purdy badly. Fer the first time in m'life, it were _me _takin' care o' _'im."_

Susie sighed again. Ellis beckoned her over, and she sat on his lap. "M'mother di'n't 'elp. One time, Marky tried callin' th'police, 'n she say 'Marky, boy, put that damn phone down quick-like. Keep yer mouth shut, 'r 'e's gonna git on ya right quick-like 'n leave nuttin' left o' ya. Jus' go in 'n take care o' yer sister.' And 'e did..."

Ellis hugged her. "Gee, Suz... I didn't know yer life sucked so bad."

Susie looked at him, and lifted her shirt. Her stomach was riddled with little white lines, almost no flesh-color present. His eyes widened, and he touched them gingerly. "Wha...?"

Susie dropped her shirt. "I got these fer m'twelfth birthday. Leslie had a X-acto knife, and 'e decided since it were my special day, I should be special for 'im. So if I did one thing outta line, 'e'd stick me in th'gut with the knife. 'E musta done it right near a 'undred times. I were unconscious when 'e threw me in on Marky. Marky stole Leslie's wallet, 'n Momma's truck, 'n drove me t'the 'ospital. Only reason I still be alive... 'e got a nasty beatin' when we got 'ome, though."

"By...?"

She sighed. "By Momma. If it were by Leslie, 'e'd be dead. I don't think 'e dead. I think 'e a Smoker... 'opefully 'e ain't one o' them stupid Smoker."

Ellis frowned. "Why do ya think 'e's a Smoker?"

"Because I used t'sneak a couple from 'is packs. That's why I be a Smoker, 'cause I smoked. 'E smoked too... good lookin' fellow, though. If 'e be a smart Smoker, like me... then 'e ain't ugly... and 'as a chance o' gettin' a girl. I 'ope 'e gits a girl... 'e deserves t'be loved by someone other than 'is sister."

Ellis stroked her cheek gently, and held her, comforting her. He kissed her gently, and she kissed him back. "Suz, I'm so glad yer better... I don' know what I'd do if somethin' 'appened t'you."

Susie smiled, and looked at him. "I be glad I be better, too. I don' know... well... I think I'd die if somethin' were t'happen t'me."

Ellis chuckled softly, and held her. "That's the Suz I know 'n love. Back t'normal."

Susie laughed softly, and hugged him tightly.


	11. Special Birthday Present

**__**

**_I know this is WAAAY overdue... no excuses. Here's the update :)_**

* * *

Susie sighed softly, and yawned, waking up. She stretched, then sat up, her eyes still closed. She rubbed them, opened them, and squealed - everyone was in the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She blinked rapidly, her eyes flashing - the surprise had triggered her Infection. She then grinned brightly. "Aw, thanks guys!"

Ellis went over and hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, love."

Susie hugged him back, and kissed his cheek, then stood up, her nightie covering her up as she stood. Then came the hugs and kisses from everyone else. Finally, she spotted two people in the back of the room, kinda keeping to themselves and talking to each other. One was really tall and lanky, with red hair and greenish skin. A Smoker, though obviously a sentient one, as it was in the room. The other was much shorter than the first, seeming like a child, with normal skin. They looked very much alike. She blinked rapidly, peering over at them, then slowly walked closer. The tall one turned, his angular face now visible. His nose was long, his features somewhat sharp and defined. His hair hung a little lower than his ears. Susie stiffened, her eyes widening. They then rolled back, and she collapsed, fainted.

Marky shot his tongue out and caught her, pulling her up and to him, holding her in his arms. Tears of joy swam in his violet/blue eyes, a soft smile playing over his lips, revealing crooked-but-white teeth. As Susie had said, he was relatively nice-looking. Everyone watched them, then filed out, leaving what they'd brought on the dresser. Susie came to about ten minutes later, then squealed loudly. "MARKY!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug, and he grunted, grinning, hugging her back. "Missed ya too, Suz."

Susie pulled back, tears pouring down her face. "Ohmigod, where ya been, Marky?"

Marky shrugged. "'Round... Heard 'bout ya, figured I'd come'n see ya since you was turning nineteen... I think. Right?"

She nodded, then locked her arms around him until he cleared his throat. "Uh, Suz, there's someone ya need t'meet..."

Susie pulled back, and looked at the smaller, younger version of Marky. "Suz, this is Tyler... yer, uh... yer son..."

Ellis blinked rapidly. "Woah, woah, woah, wait... Son? What?"

She looked over at him. "When I were ten, Leslie forced Marky t'join in... got me pregnant... made me have th'kid..." She turned to Tyler. "Gosh... You look just like yer Daddy, Ty..."

Tyler smiled slightly, looking nervous. Susie crouched in front of him, and gasped when Tyler fell against her, hugging her, then hugged him back. "So yer nine now, huh, Ty?"

Tyler nodded. "Yup... Daddy said I gits a sp...spe-...-cial present... My birthday was last week... Gittin' t'meet you were my present..." He turned to Marky. "Right Daddy?"

Marky nodded. "But there's more to it... Uh, Suz?"

Susie stood and nodded. "Yeah, Marky?"

He bit his lip. "Would it be okay if me 'n Ty came 'n lived with ya? We don't got nowhere else..."

Susie blinked, and looked at Ellis. Much to her surprise, he nodded. "Um... El 'n I were 'bout to leave, actually..."

Ellis shook his head. "No, Suz, I changed my mind... You need yer brother and... son... and I need you... I don' wanna go, now."

She watched him, then grinned, nodding at her brother and son. "Then yes, you can!"

She and Marky embraced again, then she and Tyler. "Luckily there's two other rooms..."

They all nodded, then sighed. Susie looked at Marky. Five years...

There was a lot of catching up to do...


End file.
